DESCRIPTION: [unreadable] [unreadable] The NYU Medical Center IAIMS project will allow us to plan how a new ecology of education, through advances in information technology, will become the integrator of the patient care, research and curricular programs in all of our endeavors at all our health care sites. The idea behind such a system is not information integration, but knowledge integration: the education of every learner from unit clerk to medical student; from physician to patient. The purpose of this IAIMS planning grant is to produce a four-year plan to create a compelling demonstration project within the Comprehensive Cancer Center, which articulates the transformational power and productivity of context-appropriate learning systems. [unreadable] Specific aims are to: [unreadable] 1) Create a key set of opinion leaders in research, education, patient care, and administration; [unreadable] 2) Develop an educational culture that is multi-disciplinary-team-based and patient-centered; [unreadable] 3) Extend our existing digital library program components to maximize interoperability and integration at a high level via standards-based information management concepts and tools, and consolidate the infrastructure and systems integration already achieved; 4) Develop a plan for a continuous assessment process that will ensure the appropriateness of the tools and content and demonstrate the impact on the NYUMC community of this learning system. Through two retreats, a Year 1 Planning Committee will be educated on the technical and organizational issues involved in adopting a new educational and IT paradigm, and asked to present a preliminary set of priorities for demonstration projects. In Year 2, an expanded group of individuals will assess the educational, infrastructural and organizational issues and submit a final prioritized list of demonstration projects to the Executive Committee, which will propose a final plan to the Dean for approval. [unreadable] Evaluation will be ongoing and endorsed by an Outside Advisory Panel of experts. The final outcome will be an Implementation Plan that will be submitted as a Phase 2 IAIMS grant proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]